Modern devices include a variety of device resources, such as processing units (e.g., a central processing unit (CPU)), data storage, primary memory, input/output devices, and so on. Further, these device resources can be employed to perform various tasks, such as executing processes for an application or system service. Situations occur, however, where a particular process may utilize an inordinate amount of a particular resource. Such situations can be detrimental to device performance and thus decrease user satisfaction with their device experience.